


some day

by ohkayyy



Series: some day [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, a little sad, also note it's not a full fic, idk how else to tag this but enjoy, just a li'l drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohkayyy/pseuds/ohkayyy
Summary: John and Smitty are both agents and meet on a trip. They fall in love, but eventually they have to leave each other. John promises Smitty a better life.





	some day

“I never meant to fall in love with you.”

Two lovers stood in the middle of the tarmac, holding the other’s hands in their own. The wind blew their hair as they gazed into each other’s eyes.

“You’re making this harder than it already is,” John muttered, glancing away to hide the tears gathering in his eyes.

Of course they would be agents from two different organizations. Of course they would meet each other on a trip where only one side was staying. Of course they would only have two weeks to be together after they figured out they were made for each other. Of fucking course.

John wrapped the smaller boy in a hug. They stayed like that for several moments, one of his hands on Smitty’s back, and the other in his hair.

“I promised myself I wouldn’t cry,” Smitty mumbled. “Fuck.”

He pulled away with a chuckle, reaching to wipe his face. John helped brush the tears from the other’s cheeks, trying not to break down as well.

“Hey, it’s okay. Remember what I said? I’ve nearly got enough money to find a place to live. I’ll get an apartment in California, and you can come and live with me, alright? I promise. We don’t have to live like this anymore.”

Smitty’s face broke into a wobbly smile as he remembered the night John had first mentioned the idea. He’d been joking at the time, but now Smitty realised that he really did want that as his future. No more danger. No more homesickness. A normal life. His heart warmed at the thought of it, his love only growing for the person in front of him. _We’ll be okay._

He took a mental screenshot of the other, an imprint to save and remember when he was lonely. The wild, untamed and fluffy white hair that curled around his face, which was currently wearing a soft smile. The green eyes that he’d fallen in love with across the room on day one. The relaxed posture that casually screamed, "I don’t give a fuck,” but was also ready to fight.

The next time Smitty saw him, he didn’t want to be wearing a uniform. He fully believed that John could make it out. And if he could, then maybe Smitty could, too.

He didn’t want to say goodbye. But he had to.

“Smitty!” A voice called from the plane. He looked towards it before turning back to John frantically.

“I love you so much, okay? Don’t forget about me.”

John smiled sadly. “I could never.”

They embraced each other again, before Smitty pulled back and stepped towards the plane. He turned one last time with a small wave and a smile. “Goodbye, John.”

John returned it, grinning. “Goodbye, Smitty.”

He made his way back to the terminal, as Smitty made his way to the plane. John watched from the window as the other boarded, and the plane began to move.

He was going to make sure he kept his promise. Some day soon, they would be living together, no longer worrying about orders that could mean life or death. No longer being in control of things 20 year-olds shouldn’t. No longer living in fear.

The plane rose into the air, and soon disappeared into the sky. John turned away from the window, sighing sadly, before joining his friend, Jay, at the exit. As they walked silently to their van, John clenched his fists, trying not to let his heart break.

No matter what happened, he was determined to see Smitty again.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! this is actually probably my first fic I’ve posted. i have plenty of ideas, i just never get around to writing them. i do wish to post more in the future when i get those done, though. i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
